The Latias and the Jirachi
by animefangirl32
Summary: Latias introduces Suicune to Ash, but Suicune begains to like him.wats gonna happen next. Jirachi also comes back to Max, but it seems that the Ralts that Max met long ago has now evolved into a Gardevoir and as come back too.OOoo...cat fights.
1. Chapter 1

LATIAS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't fair. I wanted to be with him. Curse my Pokemon body. Before I met him, I never really understood what anything was. Everything was seen from a logical point of view, but after meeting him my mind never stopped learning. I wanted to see him just one more time. I needed to see him. And finally, the Togekiss' had answered my cries.

He had come back that day when I was picking shells on the shore with Suicune.

"Latias, did you hear something?" she asked, listening on a rumbling sound.

" I do, what do you--…Ash?" I whispered.

There on the horizon I saw a small blue boat moving up and down from the engine gears. There he was, holding onto the railings of the deck of the boat and looking beyond the sea.

"Yo-you know that human?" Suicune asked with a sneer.

"He…he's an old acquaintance," I lied.


	2. Chapter 2

JIRACHI

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been so long that I almost forgot. I would come back to his arms. Max. Just thinking about made me giggle. Being in his warm arms. Being happy together. Being with each other. Soon we will be together.

SUICUNE

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's wrong with her? The Latias I knew was strong, playful, and smart. This one was confused, weak, and uninteresting.

I hopped off one of the rocks I was on and tried to see what she was looking at. I squinted my eyes and saw a boy. A black haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder was looking out to sea.

I looked back at Latias, she was looking at him with such interest. Her eyes looked as if she was dazed. She put her paws up to her chest and gave a sigh.

"Latias, what's wrong with you?" I demanded.

She didn't answer me, she just kept looking out towards him.

"Latias!" I shouted.

She shook from her trance and looked at me in shock. I looked at her back with a serious, worried look. What happened to my old friend?.


	3. Chapter 3

GARDEVOIR

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much time has passed since the first time I met him. I mean, he saved my life and returned me back to my family.

I teleported to a near by town and sat on one of the benches. The wind blew past me and I closed my eyes. Oh Max, how I wished to be with you. I gave a small sigh and got up. I began to walk with my cloth like legs towards the seaside. How did I know where he was? I heard from the talking residents of the town who spoke of a young, spirited trainer with a Pikachu stopping by the seaside for a gym battle.

Soon, Max, soon.

LATIAS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was so confused. Why was Suicune so angry with me? I did nothing that would've frustrated her. Maybe she was having a bad day.

I shook off the anger that was being given off from Suicune and I continued looking out to sea for Ash, but the ship was nowhere to be seen.

I flew up into the air and turned transparent. I flew quickly to the dock. I could hear Suicune quietly following me through the woods, unknown, unseen. I stopped and looked left and right. I turned visible and began looking for Ash. I was losing hope until I heard the precious voice.

"Hey! Latias!"

SUICUNE

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly dodged past all the trees that came in my way.

I wanted to sea this 'awesome' human that aroused Latias so much. This thing that made her so intrigued.

The dead leaves barely made a sound as I ran over them. The wind began to make the leaves shake from the trees.

Suddenly, I stopped to a hault. Near a human store stood a young boy, he was wearing a cap and a vest. A young girl with a pink and white hat holding a Piplup was by him. Along with a young man with spikey brown hair. Latias was there too. She was giddy and out of control as she spinned around the boy.

She never did that towards anyone. What made him so special?


	4. Chapter 4

JIRACHI

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flew by a strong wave of air aiding me in transportation. I looked down to search for my beloved, but found nothing. I was getting worried, but suddenly I saw a a green sploch and and a black head. I flew down from the sky quickly and squealed loudly.

Max saw me and opened up his arms and gave a large smile. I fell gently into his arms and snuggled him tightly.

"Hey, Jirachi!" He laughed. "what are you doing here?"

I gave out a high pitched squeal and hugged him tightly.

He rubbed my head and gave out a laugh.

I'm back, Max.

SUICUNE

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I examined the human. He seemed to be one of those human's called 'Trainer' s, the kind of human that enslaves our kind. I gave a shake of my head and let out a sigh. 'This is just a waste of time' I told myself. I turned around and headed back to where we were collecting shells. I stopped and looked at Latias and the human.'Maybe I should test this human boy.'

I concentrated on a human disguise and my body started to bend in different ways. My new body felt unstuided. I then noticed that I was not wearing any of what the humans were wearing. What should I do?

LATIAS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was flying around Ash and allowing his friends to pet me. I suddenly noticed that there was a blue thing on the side of my eye. I turned around to find a blue haired young human girl with large,sleek red eyes staring at me. Glaring at me.

S...Suicune? Is that you? I asked through telepathy.

She just stood there giving me a serious stare.

I pounced on her and locked her on the leaf filled ground.

How could you? Infront of Ash, too! What do you think you were doing?! I yelled. My eye began to fill with tears.

She looked sad and disapointed. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out from it.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound behind me. I saw Ash, his face was cherry red and was speechless.


End file.
